Run
by XxiluvthesunxX
Summary: Bethany is from Group B. She accidentally discovers a hole in which is connected with Group A's maze. After a fury of events, she is considered "one of the boys." However, will an attraction with a boy set up a chain reaction? Wicked is bad. Wicked is never good.


I peeked through the crack in the wall in the maze. My body will fit just fine but these damn boobs. I sighed in annoyance. I heard a stick crack and I called,"Makena, look," but she didn't respond. "Makena?" I turned my gaze from the wall and looked behind my back. A griever was sinking its pointy legs into a red blob. "Ahhhhhhhh," I shrieked. I slid into the crack and continued moving through it until I reached a bright light. The walls of the tunnel grew wider but the top gets lower and lower in an acceleration rate. By the time I reached the end of the tunnel, I was wiggling like snake through the hole.

As the adrenaline rush diminished, I crawled up into a ball and sobbed into my knees. I now realize that the red blob was Makena, my trainee and my best friend. She was the second to arrive in the Game. She was the one who relieved me of my loneliness... I let the tears flow until my eyes were sucked dry. After minutes of just sitting in the opening of the wall, I jumped up and ran. I ran and ran; I didn't even care if I couldn't retrace my steps. This pain, this horrendous pain, just demands to be felt.

In the split second I decided to blink, I ran into something warm and hard. "Shuck!" I heard someone shout. It was a deep sound. It sounded like a human but I just couldn't put my finger on it. Hands grabbed my shoulder and my cheek was lifted away from the strangely comforting surface.

I lifted my eyes to see the owner of the hands._ Its a boy_! I thought.

"Who are you!?" the boy demanded. I continued staring at the boy. He had olive tan skinned and short hair that formed into a spike. His chest was what I assume I ran into and then a warm tingling sensation warmed my cheeks.

"Who are you?" the boy asked again. Only this time, curiosity lined the words. "I doubt a Griever could be this pretty," he laughed.

I laughed weakly,"I am no Griever but I am grieving... How did a boy get into the maze?"

"Excuse me? That's my line." he raised an eyebrow. "Nevermind, come with me." The boy dragged me through the maze. The walls were so unfamiliar to me. In the 2 years I have been running, never have a seen these details. I tried to absorb these new details but everything was just too foreign.

_Where am I_! I wanted to shout. _Damn it!_

The boy dragged me to the opening of the maze and the opening was filled with BOYS! A crowd of boys greeted the boy who dragged me here. Two of them bonded my limbs and I was too weak to fight them back.

"Shuck it Minho! Tell us the truth, where did you find her?" yelled a tall blond.

_Minho, that's his name?_ I thought.

"Slim it Newt, I'm not lying. This girl really ran into me." said Minho.

Another boy came up to me. He had dark skin and a small frown on his face. "What's your name girly?"

I stared straight into his eyes and growled,"I'm not saying anything until you untie me."

The dark skinned boy shouted," You heard her, untie her!" Several boys scrambled to untie the bonds. It took a minuet for the ropes to finally drop.

I immediately jumped up and wiped the dust off me. "My name is Bethany. I come from the Game." That was all I said before everything turned black.

- 3 - 3 - 3

Images of Makena flashed before my eyes. She smile, she hapiness, her friendship... all now gone. I felt myself scream and I could feel wetness around my eyes they fluttered opened. For a moment, I forgot where I was. It took a minute before the memories rushed back to me. _It's not a dream_... I thought.

"You okay?" a voice asked. Minho was leaning against a wall with his hands crossed. He sighed and then handed me a wooden cup filled with a mysterious liquid. I swirled the cup and looked at Minho suspiciously. "Its safe," he promised.

"You sure?" I asked. My voice was so raspy and cracked. Gosh. I sound horrible. I thought. Minho nodded and I lifted the cup to my lips. The cool liquid slid through my throat at relieved my thirst I forgot I had. "Thanks." My voice is back to normal!

"Well if your done, Alby needs you for the meeting. Come on," Minho lifted me from the bed and dragged me to a weird building. All that time, he was holding my hand. The weird warm sensation filled my cheeks and my heart fluttered? Am I sick? I thought. I looked around the meadow. It looks like The Center, although, our buildings look more well kept. "Alby," Minho dropped my hand and went to talk to the tall, dark skinned boy.

The boy nodded as Minho talked. After a minute, Minho ran out of the building and left me in the room full of strangers staring at me. "Hi, my name is Alby. I am the leader of the Glade. We are the keepers of all the jobs around here. " He countinued,"While you were asleep, we decided you will be considered as a Greenie around here."

"You will do work and if you were to do anything that would bring any danger to us, we will not show you any mercy," growled another - suprise- boy. He glared at me in disgust and I returned that look to him.

"Gally, slim it." commanded Alby. Everything about this dark skinned boy screamed AUTHORITY.

Thoughts streamed into my head like a jumble of words. Boys. Maze. Center. WICKED. Glade. And then it hit me like a jab from a Griever thorn. It all made sense now! This is the Game but boys are here instead of girls.

"Excuse me, can I say something?" I asked feebly.

"No," the boy Gally immediately responded.

"Gally, slim it you shuckhead. Of course you can." smiled Alby warmly.

"So, I come from the Game..." I started. After telling my story, the lights in everyone's eyes lit up and gears started turning.

The group of boys huddled into a group and started whispering and muttering in agreement. Alby called in for the boy named Newt and talked to him away from earshot.

"Hi! My name is Newt. I'll show you 'round the Glade before Minho comes back." His cheeky grin and eager eyes made my mouth twitch a little. Newt showed me the Glade which was similar to our Center but, again, boys will always be boys and everything was either misplaced or starting to rust.

I smiled at a pair of boys talking cheerfully. I sad tug pulled my heart and I felt homesick... I shook my head and then took a deep breath. _I'll be okay._ I thought. _WICKED is good_.


End file.
